Coming Clean
by Silver Tongue Joe
Summary: Everyone can see it, but somehow they can't. What happens when they give in and decide to be honest with each other...? Fluffy Daikari, rated T for mild language. Please R R!


**A/N: Okay so while I'm working on Digital Journey and The Dark One I figured I'd unleash my inner fluff monster and jot down yet another story I've been stewing over, although it's also a birthday request from a dear friend of mine, so it's a good excuse to write more fluff for no reason. This one's another one of the stories where everyone is friends, no dark demons or whatever, pretty much my internal (ultra) fluffy organs taking over for a couple of hours to write this. Oh, and to clarify: the reason the Digimon end up not being in a lot of my stories is because my one or two shot series are already filled with characters, and I like to be as descriptive as possible so more often than not it's easier to give them a more minor role. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Davis, Kari, TK and Catherine: 17**

 **Ken and Yolei: 18**

 **Mimi and Izzy: 19**

 **Tai, Sora, Matt and Jun: 20**

 **Joe: 22**

 **Cody: 14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (but I do take responsibility for the fluff demons!)  
I also do not own Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran  
**

 **Coming Clean**

 _Five years have passed since the defeat of Malomyotismon. Sora and Matt split up after a few years, and Sora finally admitted how she felt to Tai, while Matt decided to see if Jun was still willing to give it a shot. TK fell head over heals for the French Digidestined Catherine (who had moved to Odaiba with her parents), and the pair had become inseparable. Ken and Yolei had also begun dating (after a great deal of nudging from Kari and Davis), as had Izzy and Mimi (the latter of whom had moved back home to Odaiba not too long ago). Joe was working hard in medical school and Cody had just started High School. All had been going well, and Davis and Kari had become extremely close, since both TK and Ken were busy with their own love lives. In fact, Davis had seemingly given up on his silly crush on the brunette (though everyone else save Kari knew he still cared for her deeply, and that she had come to return his feelings in secret) which had opened up their friendship and allowed them to become very dear to one another. On this particular day we find Kari, Yolei, Catherine, Sora and Mimi eating lunch at the food court in the mall._

"You know what Kari" Yolei said, downing the rest of her burger "I know I was always campaigning for you and TK to be a thing, but honestly if you and Davis don't get together next I'm gonna kill the both of you." Mimi and Sora groaned in agreement while Catherine just sighed and nodded her head.

Kari glared at her friend, not particularly fond of having this conversation _again_. She sighed and replied calmly "Then get your dagger ready, because it isn't gonna happen."

Sora shook her head "I'm still baffled that you two still play 'ring around the rosie' after like, three years."

Mimi nodded "Yeah no kidding, Kari. Davis I can understand, he's dense. But you? You've always been a little more take-charge about what matters to you!"

Catherine smiled "And just based on what I know, let alone what TK has told me."

Yolei laughed "I mean, apart from our little golden kendo boy and aspiring doctor, you two are the only ones not dating! The star soccer player and the most popular girl in school, both single!"

Kari huffed, slurping down the rest of her soda "Not like it matters. He hasn't cared about me like that since Junior High."

Mimi and Yolei groaned, the latter saying "Oh my god it's actually like talking to a female Davis; DENSE AS SHIT!" she finished, flailing her arms in the air.

Catherine nodded "Oui, you do seem to be rather blind sometimes Kari."

Sora grinned at the brunette "What they're trying to say is that the reason Davis hasn't been acting like a lovesick puppy around you is because you're his go-to."

Kari raised a brow in confusion "His go-to?"

Mimi nodded "Yeah! Whenever he needs someone to hang out with, you're his go-to buddy!"

Kari sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose "But what about Ken? Tai? Matt? TK?"

Yolei and Mimi planted their foreheads firmly on the table in front of them, and Catherine stifled a giggle by sipping her drink, while Sora just sighed "Unless you haven't noticed, our _boyfriends_ tend to want to spend time with us, especially now that Tai, Matt, Jun and I are in college."

Yolei nodded "And I'm going taking advanced computer courses in Tamachi most nights so Ken's always hanging with me."

Catherine munched on a fry "And TK's been helping me with my Japanese lessons, so scratch him off the list too."

Kari nodded, sinking further into her seat "Yeah, well...I guess. We do hang out all the time."

Yolei scoffed "That's an understatement."

Mimi shook her head "For real."

Kari just pouted, and turned away from them, choosing to sip her soda in an act of defiance. The other girls got the hint, and decided to talk instead about something else. She continued to look at nothing, pouting like a puppy, until someone flicked her nose, saying "Oh come on now Kari, quit acting like you're a fish or something."

Kari jerked backwards, scowling playfully at Davis, swatting his arm "And you look like an oversized broom, goggle-face."

He grinned at her, holding out his arm "Well, you look like you could use saving from these savages, fair maiden. Shall we escape to the milkshake palace?"

Sora and Mimi smirked at the scene, while Yolei and Catherine just sighed, wishing that the pair would quit beating around the bush. The rest of the guys walked over, Ken trying hard not to laugh at his best friend's ridiculous antics. TK quickly moved over tom Catherine, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her cheek while Tai and Izzy walked over (Matt and Jun were doing their own thing). Tai just shook his head, muttering to Izzy "I can't believe I'm saying this man, but I'm so sick of this charade I don't even care anymore, I just wish they'd quit the dance act." Izzy chuckled at his friend, patting him on the back.

Meanwhile, Kari grinned up at Davis, looping her arm in his and saying in a mocking tone "Take me away from these evil mistresses, fair knight!"

Yolei gagged "Oh god, seriously Kari?"

Kari just stuck her tongue out as Davis laughed, saying "Lighten up Yolei, she can't help it if you're an evil witch." At that Kari and Davis ran for the hills as Yolei instinctively reached for something to throw at him, Ken diving in to save his best friend form a potentially gruesome death. Tai barely managed to suppress a laugh as Sora quickly nudged him, not wanting her purple haired friend to accidentally murder her boyfriend.

* * *

Kari and Davis walked into the milkshake shop in a quiet corner of the mall, sitting down in a booth and laughing about Yolei's facial reaction to Davis' little gag. "I mean, did you see the wave of pure anger that just kind of came over her? I thought for sure I was gonna die!"

Kari giggled "Oh man, you're so lucky Ken's got a soft spot for you, otherwise you'd have a French fry sized hole in your head right now."

Davis smirked "Are you kidding? No way! My hair would protect me!"

Kari placed a hand on her chest as she doubled over in laughter "Yeah, or your thick skull!"

They both fell into a laughing fit at that, only stopping when a waitress came over to take their order "Hi guys, my name is Keiko and I'll be taking care of you guys today. What can I get for you?" Davis, who was only mildly snickering at that point, said to her "I'll have a double chocolate supreme, and the hyena over there'll take a strawberry shortcake surprise."

Kari nodded, and the waitress smirked "Well then, can I get you and your girlfriend anything else?" Both teens went pink, hiding their faces and making Keiko smirk, and raise a brow when Kari stuttered out "W-we're not together."

Keiko raised a brow, but just shrugged "Okay then, I'll be right back with your order then."

The pair sat in awkward silence for a moment, before Davis cleaed his throat, saying "Anyway...have you decided who you're going to Matt's concert with?"

Kari frowned at him "Well I just figured that...y'know... _we_ could go together."

Davis looked at her in surprise "Really?"

Kari nodded "Well yeah, we do most everything else together, and it's gonna be attack of the couple with the others so I figured we'd need someone there to keep the other sane."

Davis grinned at her "Well then, dear princess, wilt thou accompanieth me to the ball?"

Kari smirked "Why, I do believe I shalt accept good sir."

Keiko returned with their shakes, glancing between the two with a knowing look, leaving them to the privacy of the booth. Davis sighed contentedly as he enjoyed his shake, glancing over at Kari and feeling his heart skip a beat. Her hair framed her face perfectly, giving her a glow as she enjoyed her shake with a happy smile on her face. Sometimes he wished more than anything he could just be honest with the girl, tell her how in love with her he really was. But then he'd remember that if she didn't feel the same way, he could ruin the friendship that he treasured so much and had worked so hard to build. Shaking the thought he returned his attention back to his shake, thinking about what to wear to Matt's concert in a few days, and if he'd need to go and get some new clothes.

On the other side of the table, Kari stole a few glances at the boy in front of her, noticing how he'd let his hair grow longer in the past few years, and how all the soccer had given him a toned physique, his ever-present tan still plastered on his skin. She groaned internally, wishing she could read minds, and just make a hundred percent sure that he was still into her too. She then realized that the longer this went on, the worse it was going to get for her, and maybe Davis too. Then it hit her: Matt's show. It was going to be at a local club, and according to Jun he was doing it pro bono as a favor to the club owner (as the man had given Matt's band their first gig), and that it was going to be dedicated to all the couples in the Digidestined. Kari smiled to herself, thinking quickly that she needed to figure out exactly what she was going to wear.

* * *

"Wait, seriously!?" Yolei practically squealed as she, Sora and Kari browsed the clothing store in the mall. Sora virtually tackled Kari into a hug, almost yelling happily "Oh my god, _finally_!"

Kari scowled at them "Could you two _please_ calm down? You're embarrassing me."

Sora shook her head "Hell no we can't! You're finally gonna make a move!"

Yolei nodded excitedly "And about damn time too!"

Kari groaned "You guys are more excited than I am, you know that's kinda wrong right?"

Yolei playfully punched the brunette's shoulder "That's because it's unbearable to watch you two pine after each other so much and do nothing about it."

Kari shifted uncomfortably "Are you two _sure_ that I'm doing the right thing here?"

Sora smiled "Look, Kari, I understand. He's your best friend, and you don't want to ruin that. But look at me and Tai; eventually we took a risk and tried us out, and we've been happy ever since."

Kari nodded "I know, but he's not Tai. And I'm not you."

Yolei shook her head "Maybe so, but he _is_ the Miracle Boy, and that's gotta count for something."

On the other side of the store, TK and Davis (who had become very good friends) were perusing through some graphic tees, when TK almost yelled "Dude, please tell me you aren't joking!"

Davis elbowed him "Keep it down, man! I don't want everyone in the world to know!"

TK was clearly giddy with excitement "I'm sorry Davis, I'm just so stoked for you! I'm glad you're finally doing something about getting the girl of your dreams."

Davis couldn't help but grin at that "What can I say, TK? I've been hanging around you too long; you're 'Hope' is rubbing off on me."

TK laughed "Well 'Hope' gives way to 'Miracles!' But only with 'Light' as well."

Davis smirked "Yeah, well...hopefully she feels the same way."

TK shook his head "Davis my good friend, I _promise_ you she does. She has for years now, you're both just too scared to admit it."

Davis sighed, scratching the back of his head "Well you know better than anyone, so I guess..."

TK cut him off by placing a hand on the burgundy haired boy's shoulder "Maybe at one time, Davis, but you took my place as her best friend the minute I started dating Catherine."

Davis grinned again "Thanks man, that means a lot."

TK jokingly punched his friend in the arm "You got it bud. Now let's find you something other than a soccer jersey to wear!"

* * *

Davis stood outside the Kamiya family apartment a few days later, nervously waiting for Kari to join him so they could go to the club together. He texted her about five minutes prior to let her know he was there, and she'd told him to giver her a few minutes and she'd be down. Finally Kari opened the door, and what he saw took his breath away.

Her hair was done up in brown waves, scraped back into a ponytail, with a few strands framing her face, which was done up in simple makeup with red lipstick. She wore a form fitting black t-shirt with a Led Zeppelin logo on the front with a black skirt that ended just above her knees, and a pair of black pumps that gave her a little height. She also wore a silver ring on her right thumb and a gold bracelet on her left wrist. The overall effect sent Davis into a stupor, opening and closing his mouth several times before simply and lamely settling on "Wow."

Kari blushed a little, taking in Davis' appearance. He had combed his burgundy mane back out of his face, seemingly having trimmed it too. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that he had bought at an Iron Maiden concert he and Kari had gone to the previous year, and showed off his slim, yet toned upper body. He also wore a pair of worn blue jeans with black sneakers. He wore his prized goggles (freshly polished) around his neck. Kari smiled at him "Wow yourself. Still wearing your goggles I see."

Davis smiled at her "Of course."

Kari grinned at him "Well, I suppose you wouldn't be you without them."

Davis mock bowed, saying "Well then milady, shall we?"

Kari curtsied playfully, taking his hand and saying "We shall."

* * *

Tai and Sora watched Davis and Kari closely from their seats in the booth on the far side of the club. While they were doing so Matt (who had taken a small break to catch his breath) walked over with Jun, plopping down in the booth opposite the other couple. Matt sighed, sipping some water "Man, talk about a rough show. This crowd's pretty intense."

Jun grinned at him "Well you're doing an amazing job, babe."

Tai nodded emphatically "Damn straight you are! That last song was so much fun, I wore myself out pretty good dancing."

Sora giggled "No kidding, you looked ready to pass out when we sat down."

Matt chuckled "Well, I' glad you guys are enjoying the show. By the way, how's Operation: _We're-Sick-Of-The-Friends-Only-Act_ going?"

Sora bounced in her seat excitedly "Just have a look!"

All four of them turned to look at Davis and Kari, who were in the arcade with Ken and Yolei. Davis was struggling with the pinball machine when it looked like Kari teased him about it, because the next thing she knew he had grabbed her and started tickling her mercilessly. Sora smiled softly at the scene, saying to no one in particular "They've been hanging close to each other all night. I think one more little push should do the trick."

Matt thought for a moment, before saying "I got it!"

Tai looked at him curiously "What do you mean Matt?"

Matt just grinned "You'll see. I've gotta get back to the guys, get ready to see the magic fireworks fly."

They frowned at him in confusion, but shrugged as he dashed back to the stage to reconvene with his band. After a brief discussion they all nodded, and Matt returned to the mic "Alright everybody we're gonna slow it down for ya, so grab your girls and your guys and make your way out here for a little honest romance."

Tai suddenly understood, taking Sora out on to the dance floor. Joe came over and nudged Jun, offering his hand to her (they were both medical students, so they had also become good friends, although Joe held no interest in romance so Matt had no need to worry), and Jun gladly took it, happy not to be left out. Yolei and Ken came next, followed by Izzy and Mimi, as well as TK and Catherine.

As Matt got ready to play, Davis glanced nervously at Kari, and asked timidly "I know we're not a couple and all Kari, but...wanna dance?"

Kari gave Davis a big smile "I'd love to, Davis." With that they made their way on to the dance floor, not noticing everyone else's eyes on them, as Matt played a familiar opening guitar chord.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Kari circled her arms around his neck, while Davis placed his hands on her waist. They gently touched foreheads as they began to sway.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy_  
 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three_  
 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

They grinned at each other, and Kari whispered to him "Hey you."

 _So honey now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

Davis smiled at her, whispering back "Hey yourself."

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
 _And the crowds don't remember my name_  
 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm)_  
 _I know you will still love me the same_

Tai and Sora smirked as they watched Davis and Kari, who seemed to be oblivious to everything else around them.

 _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
 _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
 _Hoping that you'll understand_

"Kari, I need to tell you something..." Davis began, licking his lips and looking in her eyes. Kari bit her lip, looking back at him expectantly "I'm all ears..."

 _That, baby, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _Thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)_

Davis found himself at a loss for words, and, making a choice, leaned in and kissed her. It was explosive, passionate, yet soft, gentle and full of meaning.

 _La la la la la la la la loud_

As he pulled back, Davis glanced nervously at Kari, and said "I had to let you know, I couldn't keep preten-!" Kari cut him off by leaning up and kissing him back, pulling him in tighter.

 _So, baby, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _Maybe we found love right where we are_  
 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
 _And we found love right where we are_

Davis and Kari finally broke for air as the song ended, and were immediately met with a collective **"FINALLY!"** from their friends. Blushing furiously, Kari buried her head in Davis' chest to hide from their friends' intrusive stares and cat calls. Davis just glared at them, taking Kari's hand and dragging her with him to a secluded booth in the back of the club. The others, figuring the pair probably needed some time to talk, went back to mingling amongst themselves, although the topic of conversation was still what would hopefully be the newest Digidestined couple.

"So...I really like you, Kari. I know we're only seventeen and all, but...I've been in love with you for a while now, and I'm sick of acting like I'm not" Davis said nervously.

Kari just smiled at him "Honestly Davis, I feel the exact same."

Davis' eyes went wide "Wait, really?"

Kari giggled and interlaced her fingers with his "For a while now, actually. I was just scared it might ruin our friendship."

Davis sighed, and said chuckling "Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing."

Kari grinned at him "Well it's a good thing Yolei threatened to kill me if I didn't come clean then, huh?"

Davis laughed "TK didn't exactly threaten me or anything but he did say it was time to be a man. And last I checked, I kissed you first."

Kari raised a brow, and replied "Hmm...well it could have been better."

Davis smirked, tipping her chin towards him and planting his lips on hers.

* * *

"I'm seriously regretting getting them together" Yolei muttered to Mimi and Catherine, as the entire group had gathered in the park near the Kamiya's apartment. Mimi nodded in agreement "For real, I knew they were into each other but _damn_ they are _really_ into each other!"

Catherine just giggled "Oh leave them alone. They've denied themselves long enough."

TK and Ken, however were just smiling at the pair "It's about time Davis got the girl" Ken said.

TK nodded "And about time Kari did something about her own feelings for once."

Davis and Kari sat on a bench, wrapped up in their own little world. They had been that way for hours, not that they noticed. Eventually, Davis smiled at Kari, and said "I have a present for you."

Kari raised a brow "Oh? For little old me?"

Davis grinned "You know it." With that he pulled out a small narrow box with a bow on it, and handed it to the girl. She pulled at the bow curiously, her breath hitching in her throat when she opened it. Inside was a sleek silver pen, the Crest of Light engraved at the top, with text reading _"Your Love Is My Miracle - Davis"_ on the side in gold. She just looked at him, tears building in her eyes. Davis grinned "Well you want to be a teacher, right? I figured you could use a good pen to grade papers with."

Kari didn't even respond, she just smashed her lips into his, hugging him tightly. When they finally broke for air, Kari said quietly "I love you Davis, you know that?"

Davis nodded "I love you too Kari, always."

 **And done and dusted! Sappy, short and cutsie was the goal, hopefully my inner fluff demon is sated for now, so back to my other works! As always, if you enjoyed please do review!**


End file.
